Painting flowers white was never for my pallet
by Chang shik ah
Summary: Acasia is endlessly tormented with surreal dreams. Dreams of darkness, which she is then compelled to capture forever in both her memory and her canvas. Morbid paintings which encapsulate the eerie beauty of surrender. But then again, painting flowers whi
1. Prologue: Crimson Sacrifice

_She stood there, outside in the rain; engulfed by the biting cold, surrounded by nothingness a she was estranged from the rest of the world._

_Her once beautiful hair fell in soaked and bedraggled clumps about her face; the deep crimson dye streaming, and dripping down from the ends of her hair._

_As blood would. From a freshly cut wound._

_She was both, almost sublime, and so immensely aware of everything at the same time; her thoughts juxtaposing what she wanted to feel._

_She yearned to hate all that existed. For she knew, if she started feeling petty emotions, it would be the end of her. She couldn't let everything she worked so hard for be destroyed, just because of a pathetic excuse she, herself, didn't find reasonable._

_Someone had once told her that it was almost impossible not to think, even for a second; she could now comprehend how true that statement was. She was trying so desperately to forget everything; to achieve a peaceful silence, may it be just for a few minutes._

_Trying. Yet failing, miserably._

_But now was neither the time, nor the place to be relishing on half-hearted desires, she would not have wished for- had she not been in her current state of mind, and she knew it. Of course, her attention was also required elsewhere, in an entirely different context._

_She was well aware of the eyes behind her; she had been for quite some time, and now was as convenient time as any, to face her seeker. So she gathered herself, the best she could, and faced the stranger._

_The stranger, she knew so well._

_

* * *

_

_Neither individual was able to meet each other's gaze, and yet, both seemed somewhat frightened of looking away. Their eyes, lingered helplessly about the others' face, in a desperate attempt to surface the emotions, otherwise unwilling to emerge. In spite of their somewhat mutual feeling, neither seemed too eager to conclude their silence; almost as if there was no need for speech._

_

* * *

_

_He continued regarding her awkwardly, unsure of what would be the most appropriate thing to do. So he did nothing._

_He hadn't a clue on what to make of the situation; he just waited for her to make the first move, the first touch, even the first words. Yet, he was aware of it being in vain, for he knew that she too was deducing the same of him._

_He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed it; the sign from her. It wasn't much, just sharp intake of breath as if she was about to say something- but decided against it at the very last instant. It was all that he needed for the realisation to sink in- how hard all of this was going to be for her. And he had almost missed it._

_Almost. But, not quite._

_He tried to smile- give her reassurance, but to no avail. He found it physically impossible to move his facial muscles, even for the smallest movement of his lips. He needed to be strong; how could he be so selfish, when he knew what she was going through? Of course, there was going to be pain on his part- but it would be nothing compared to how much it would hurt her._

_She would not only have to endure her own pain, but his also._

_He nearly let himself get angry then, disgusted at himself, but managed to restrain himself before any real damage was done. He had almost forgotten that even if he let his anger show to a miniscule extent, she might misread it as being directed towards her. And, there was no way he could have that._

_No. Especially not since he had worked so hard at concealing his emotions to any outsiders, at controlling this seemingly unfeeling mask, so she couldn't know of his reactions. It would indeed be extremely foolish to shatter those beautiful shards of lies he had so carefully put together. No._

_He had been looking at her face, but he hadn't really seen it. And now, if he read it carefully, he could see that she too was fighting battles with herself- struggling, even. He smiled then. Not out of mockery though- oh no, this time to fulfil what it had originally set out to do._

_To reassure her._

_It seemed to serve its purpose, for a second later, she took a small step towards him. A little hesitant maybe, but a step in the right direction nonetheless. She was still finding it difficult, he could see that from the way she cautiously bowed her head and kept her eyes on the ground._

_He shut his own eyes. This was too much for him to digest, no matter what he told himself. –Too much? It was outright unfair, that's what it was- The thought flew out, before he could suppress it. Once more, he shut his eyes, hiding behind the protection of his lids, disgusted at himself. He had no time for this, he was aware of that. Giving not a single opportunity for his once more set mind to wander, he opened his eyes, then determined, closed the distance between her and himself in five confident, yet careful strides._

_Her head seemingly tilted a fraction with each one of his steps; she had no choice but to look up at him, now standing in front of her. Once more, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but hastily shut it again as though she had thought better of it. He smiled down at her, and still smiling, he reached inside his shirt for the precious blade._

_Seconds appeared as eternity, as she stared at the knife he had held out towards her, her breathing coming out ragged, as she tried to keep calm. Finally, she extended her own hand, then carefully, almost reluctantly, took the blade in her own. She looked at it almost wistfully before tilting her head to search his face for any excuse- excuse he would never give her._

_Softly gazing at him, she smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and drew the blade. She trailed it gently from the base of his neck, digging it in deeper as it gradually progressed downwards, almost as if preparing him for what was about to come next. Then, before the either of them had time to change their mind or react otherwise- she brought the blade down with intense pressure, and plunged it deep into his heart, as it screamed for her._

_It was as if the whole world had frozen in time; then, almost as ice melting, the pain, from the tip of the blade, seared through his body in the strike of a match. Further still, it stayed there, and only got worse with every beat of his fading pulse. He tried not to react –oh, sweet lord, he really did- but in the end, the pain was too much to hold, too much to bear. His whole body tensed, as he let out a strangled cry of a prey, and staggered backwards- falling through the empty air._

_

* * *

_

_All she could do was watch helplessly, as the ground underneath betrayed him by causing him to fall and sand on his back, with a dull thud. She could do nothing, but stare at hiss fallen figure; how the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest were gradually slowing down._

_It was obvious that he was in extreme pain- but then again, so was she, and she had to concentrate very hard so that her own pulse didn't match his fading ones. She could feel that he was trying to make it less painful for her- but she could see him, the way all his muscles were tensed together so tightly, how the veins in his temples and neck stood out from intense concentration, it didn't fool her. Not one bit._

_The blood was now a consistent flow, gushing out from the opening of the wound- there wouldn't be much time left now. A part of her was begging her to do something –anything- just not stand there and let him go. Do something! Don't think, just do something! It kept on screaming at her. But the other part- the more rational part argued- What can you do? You were the one that stabbed him, now you want to save him? You cant have it both ways._

_It the end, she let herself fall to her knees, and crawling over the ground to where he lay, she took him in her arms- resting his head softly on her lap. She didn't realize how intently she was gripping his hands, or how isolated drops of tears slid down from her eyes, one after the other, merging in with the rain as one. What she did notice, was his smile- and the strange sense of peace that evaded her heart along with it. Yes, the pain was still there, but if she pushed it aside and searched far beyond it, she could she the calm and warming silence that hid behind it. She smiled at that- even in death he was giving her the one thing she thought otherwise impossible to achieve._

_Her hand had moved up to his face now, she was softly brushing his skin at a wistful attempt to ease away his pain. A part of her wished she would speak of her thoughts, give him even the smallest indication to what she was feeling. Let him know of everything you have so carefully pondered over, the voice urged, tell him of all the things that you wish for him to know. There was only so much she could do from bursting into uncontrollable hysteria, her mind kept on insisting over and over that she say something. You can't let him go, it screamed, not without him knowing._

_But, maybe he knows. And this wasn't just an excuse she made to herself so she wouldn't have to fumble over an awkward justification- it was the truth. Of course he knows, why else would he have sought her out? Once more, she focused on his face, and with a sharp pang realised that she was losing him. Biting her lips to keep her from screaming in utter agony, she brought up trembling fingers to close his eye-lids. He didn't protest as she knew he would, but instead, brought up his right hand close to her face, in an desperate attempt to reach her. Smiling softly she took it in both of her own and gently kissed his fingers, one by one._

_She shouldn't be feeling this way, she knew that- but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, apart from him- and he was lying on his back, slowly passing away from this world. She wished with all her heart that it didn't have to be this way, but no amount of wishing could change fate- especially if she had written it herself. And now, she sighed regretfully as she looked down at him._

_Her beloved._

_Her soulmate._

_Her crimson sacrifice._

* * *


	2. I'm not okay, I promise

Acasia was paralysed, as if in a dream-like stance; she seemed unable to move any of her limbs as her brain shut out the rest of the world, along with her body to fully concentrate on what lay in front of her. Even if she had tried, she would not have been able to tear her gaze away. Away from the mass of colours, swirling into each other so subtly that it seemed impossible to differentiate where one colour stopped, and the other took over.

The darkly mysterious shades blending in together perfectly to create a background so splendid, no words known to Man could do it any justice. Yet it wasn't that which held her so captivated; it was the two figures in the foreground that held her mind, body, and soul at ransom.

She had never in her life seen such a sight, and she very much doubted anything else she came across from now would be worthy enough to be compared to this. It was so very surreal, and yet nothing had ever seemed more real to her; it was a paradox to itself.

She would let herself stare at the image for several minutes, absorbing it down to the very last detail, then shut her eyelids to store the impression in her memory forever. Yet every single time she re-opened them, she would be surprised beyond belief at the image- the vividness of it completely consuming then leaving her breathless, as she choked on her instinctive need for air.

"Are you completely deaf, woman?" She certainly was, not to have heard any movement from behind her- but then again, she had been rather preoccupied. Guideless, now that she was thinking somewhat clearly again, she jumped up from her previously kneeling position, turned, then spread her arms out in a desperate attempt to cover the object in question. "Of course, I guess it's all these wretched paint fumes that are giving you the high." Indeed, she was so high that only mere minutes ago she had forgotten how to breathe.

Acasia narrowed her eyes at Raen, letting a mixture of anger and annoyance, darken her features. "Get the hell out of my room dumb-ass! How many times do I need to forbid you to enter, or at least have the decency to knock upon the urgent need to do so?"

She should have been grateful for the interruption for it brought her back to the real world- but her heart was still pounding too hard for her brain to register minor details of the current situation. She turned away from her sister and trying her best not to look directly at the canvas, covered it away from prying eyes.

Raen was watching her, and it bothered her far more than it should have. All the mockery had been dropped from her face, all that remained was a terribly sad smile. "I did knock, Cassi. You just didn't hear me. You really have to stop dreaming quite so much." Raen had stopped smiling, and now she just looked young- young, and vulnerable. She wasn't hiding anything, and her warm brown eyes seemed to be saying 'You're my big sister, and I don't need to be scared of being myself with you.'

Acasia couldn't do the same thing though. Only one person was allowed to unload all their problems at a time, and the other would have to listen and console faithfully. Acasia made sure that her job was always the latter.

She went up to Raen, and softly brushed away the fall of brown hair that seemed to be forever in her large chocolate eyes. She attempted at a smile- she knew it didn't reach her eyes. "I can take care of myself; you don't need to worry about me." She kept her voice guarded- one of them had to. "Dreams are all I will ever have."

"And your paintings?" Raen asked in the same soft tones as earlier indicating to the canvas in front of her, freshly covered with black cloth. "Don't you have them?" She looked up at Acasia, and then a knowing smile lit up her face. Her voice dancing with mockery she continued - "You seem to have already formed a bond with the latest one. Now, I wonder what the painting is of. Or should I say whoit is of." Acasia started to cut in, but Raen continued on hurriedly- "Don't paint anything too…mature by nature. You know how our darling mother can be about things as such."

Raen was laughing now, unafraid of her older sisters' reaction as she knew that Acasia could never hold a grudge against her for too long. She exploited that knowledge in far more ways that thought imaginable.

It was of course only natural that their mother's clear voice ring out, at that exact instant to call the girls down or they would be late for school. Acasia winced inwardly, and in turn her sisters' laughter stopped altogether. All of Acasia's compressed anger flooded back to her memory, and she made no attempt whatsoever to hide her expression. It was common knowledge that she didn't 'get along' with her mother.

She made for downstairs, grabbing her schoolbag and muttering- "And that children, is the infamous dragon lady putting an end to all happy thoughts" under her breath. From behind her, she heard a half-laugh/ half- sigh, and then gentle tutting. Poor Raen, she just couldn't understand.

But, maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

Kristian Weald hated dreary and damp weather, especially since he was unfortunate enough to be in the company of a 5 year old infant who made it his official duty to jump on every opportune puddle, splashing him with far more muddy water than necessary. He honestly didn't know what he had ever done to deserve as harsh a punishment as this. This was indeed pure torture, and not even the highest need to save his dignity would stop him from informing the next unlucky victim of what treacherous time in hell they had agreed to face. 

"Come on! Kris, look at this Froggy! How will it look if I squish it?" Kristian has never been the type to go around preaching at everyone that animals had rights too, but the thought of a little child so intent on killing a less powerful creature disturbed him more than just a little. He hurriedly grabbed Griffin, who was by now in full swing of excitement, by the shoulders and hauled him over the murky puddle which currently held his undivided attention. He was completely oblivious as to why he couldn't transfer some of that attention on something more useful.

The young boy was shouting now, crying and shouting at the same time and red-faced from the effort of both. Kristian really felt like damning Griffin to an eternity in hell with Satan, but restrained himself. The brat would probably have a great time anyway, because from what he had seen today, he was convinced that Griffin was the devil's spawn.

"Awww….Kris, why did you do that?" How much lung capacity did this kid have? He really couldn't understand how Griffin was even able to continuously cry, and wail out the question in an ear-piercing screech, both at the same time.

"Because, kiddo," he attempted to hold on to one of the boy's arm to keep him away from his fascinating puddle matters, and continued "it's not nice. How would you feel if someone jumped on you?" He bent his head to look at the boy and almost smiled at the thoughtful expression he saw.

Though he hated to admit it, Griffin was indeed a sweet kid- with that mass of blond curls, bouncing with each step, and his clear blue eyes, anyone would say he looked like a little angel descended from the heavens. It was a shame that this illusion was so quickly shattered, as Griffin stuck out his tongue, and ran headfirst into the oncoming old lady leaving her sprawled on the floor as he continued running, unaffected by a single thing.

The day was definitely getting worse by the minute, he really was going to strangle that kid as soon as he got his hands on him- what more, he was going to enjoy every last bit of it. Kris quickly walked over to the discarded lady and helped her up, resulting in him being whacked at by the old crone by her handbag, who was muttering something about the youth of today having no respect whatsoever for their elders.

It was amazing how much they fit the stereotype that Hollywood created, he wouldn't be surprised at all if the lady's bag really was filled with bricks. He gave up on the crone, who was still ranting off on how rude and undisciplined youths were today, and started off in a sprint towards the direction in which Griffin had headed.

Had he been part of a cartoon strip, you would have been able to hear the sound of tyre screeches, as he came to a halt. There stood Griffin ranting away to a total stranger about the 'mean man' he had run away from, oblivious to the fact that he may not want to be listened to. Yet that wasn't the reason which caused him to stop so abruptly; no, it was the person who he was drowning out his problems to who caused his halt.

She was just standing there, her hand clutched by the young boy in front of her, looking around desperately for this unusual child's parents. She was wearing an expression of utter helplessness as if she didn't know what to make of this bizarre situation- that is until she met Kristian's eyes.

A look of relief and recognition registered on her face, but was instantly replaced by an expression of confusion. There was absolutely no way for her to know him, and him her. He was absolutely sure of it, and he was seldom wrong about anything.

So why the hell did he feel as if he were wrong this time?

* * *

A/n: Well,I knowI took a hell of a long time to update- but, finally here. Bear with me till the next one, might be a long time to come. The ammount of coursework due this week is amazing. Thankyou for all those who reviewed, you just made my day! ;-)

**Incarnated soul**- Darling, you are fabulous. you seriously have no idea what great things you do to my ego.

**Untilhellfreezesover**- I woundnt dare not bring out the next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this chapter too.

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire**- Thanks for reviewing, heres more.

**Jez**- Im estatic that you thought my work was good. Thanks for the advice, I'll definetly keep it in my mind for future references.I just needed to show both viewpoints for that particular scene, but constructive critique is always good.

**Iceheart161**- Im glad that you liked it. Cant tell you why she killed him just yet, have to wait a few more chapters for that.

**Twichy**- Hey, the nicknamejust stuck. I'm glad that you found the prologue hilarious, although I'm not sure that was my intention. And leave my spellchecker out of this- it has done nothing to deserve your spite. Also, I would not care to share why she killed him. You'll just have to wait like a patient little bunny for the chapter it comes in. MADIGAN!


	3. Something wicked this way comes

"Okay. So what you're saying is that she is your soul mate." Pause. "Right?" The end part sounded to Kristian's ears as if it was just an afterthought; a little unsure, as if the speaker only realised at the last second that he might not be right.

Kristian knew that vampires were known for their outrageous arrogance and cocky-ness, but a werewolf? It was simply stretching it. And quite frankly, it was getting a tad bit frustrating.

He took a deep breath, and started talking, as if to a child because despite his appearance Guy might aswell have been a child. "No, I don't think she's my soul mate. In fact, I didn't even imply at any point, any possibilities whatsoever, that she could be m-"

"Okay, witch-boy. I get it." Guy didn't seem to be aware that cutting people off at the middle of saying something was considered rude- but then again, werewolves had never been recognised for their genius, and Kristian doubted that they would ever be any time in the distant future.

"Trust me on this one Kris, I know about these things." He carried on regardless, unaware of anything with that hint of arrogance once more. "You look into each other's eyes. You think you have seen each other before. You feel as though you will never be whole without the other…" That was the cue for Kristian to tune out; he did not think he could possibly stand not drowning out the rest of the waffling.

Never in his whole life of over seventeen years had Kristian ever known a male to display this much insight into cheesy nonsense. Yet, what really astounded him was the fact that Guy actually seemed to genuinely believe all that he spoke of.

Now, there was a truly unsettling thought.

Kristian allowed himself to lean in more comfortably on the couch whilst drifting to his thoughts- thoughts of a particular person. He could still remember her from the morning; remember the mesmerising eyes- the way they held his. He dad decided he would talk to her, in fact he on the verge on doing so when Griffin, with his amazing talent for bad-timings, had chosen that precise moment to run off yet again.

Kristian was left with no choice but to follow him and make sure he was brought back safely to their Daybreak quarters. Unfortunately, for him, that meant that he had to leave the girl behind without talking to her, which he had wanted to do very badly.

He had felt some sort of connection with her- not necessarily the soul mate bond as the moron in front of him was ranting on about, but he had certainly felt something interesting from her. And now, there was definitely no chance in hell that he would see her again.

Curse his luck, or rather the lack of it.

"You've started scaring me, and I'm your soulmate. I can't even begin to imagine the horrors going through the poor boy's head right now." Kristian looked up to see Trish; Guy's supposed 'soulmate', leaning against the doorframe. It was amazing how the two managed to stay together, they were polar opposites- Trish was the one with all the brains of course, seeing how she was a vampire and Guy a werewolf.

He had nothing against werewolves in general, Guy was just an exception who must've been dropped on his head at least half-a-dozen times at birth. In fact, looking at it closely, Kristian could see that the top of Guy's head was somewhat flat.

Kristian must have been scrunching up his face in concentration, because when he looked up Guy was looking at him rather accusingly. He pointed a finger at Kristian, and started whining to Trish -"But he doesn't even believe in us. Look at him!" God, what was wrong with this guy? Oh yes, he remembered that he had already established that the 'wolf had been dropped on the head numeral times as a child.

"Ok, whatever." Kristian drawled as he stood up. "I actually have a meeting to attend." He didn't bother adding that it was being held in a classroom full of students, and was headed by a teacher. Just as he was about to reach for the door, he heard Guy's voice behind him.

"Fine. But next time you see her, touch her. Who knows, if you apologise thoroughly enough, I might just forgive you." Kristian wondered if he should do Guy a favour and just deflate his ego right now, but thought better of it. Poor boy didn't need any more tampering with his head.

Instead, he started walking out of the building, muttering in a voice just audible enough for them to hear "Yeah, and get assaulted for sexual harassment." How right the person had been who said common sense was not very common.

How right indeed.

* * *

"Make sure you're on time, okay?" Raen was doing the whole 'mother-routine', and Acasia couldn't help but smile at her sister's thoughtfulness. "I hate waiting around. Seriously though, the dude who said patience is a virtue must have been completely retarded!"

Trust Raen to provide the daily dose of humour necessary for Acasia to go through the day without completely breaking down. Yet she didn't need to act to sound grim when she spoke "That's heresy darling. You just insulted a virtue listed in the Bible by some wise saint-types. You are a blasphemer, and shall promptly go to hell after death."

Raen clutched at heart melodramatically while falling down on her knees and exclaiming loudly- "Forgive me father, for I have sinned!" Acasia didn't want to laugh; she didn't want to feel temporary happiness that would inevitably just fizzle out too soon.

Especially not today, no it wouldn't feel right. She was getting a sense of foreboding from the depth of her stomach that something was going to happen today. And it wasn't something that she was looking forward to encounter either.

Raen, seeing that she still hadn't managed to make Acacia's mood seemingly lighten, was just about to say something else -probably trying out a new tactic- when she was promptly cut off by an oncoming teacher.

"All right, Ms. Louise, I will take pity on you and forgive your sin for not attending you class on time." He peered down closely at her from under his glasses as he continued, "I do believe Lunch finished over five minutes ago. Do hurry up, before I decide to peruse this matter further."

Raen hastily got to her feet, almost tripping over her own bag. With a short 'bye' she retreated to her lesson as quickly as possible, her cheeks bright with embarrassment and muttering something along the lines of 'hating stingy teacher who tried sounding clever'.

Acasia finally set her eyes on the teacher, he seemed unfamiliar to her. He nodded towards her as if acknowledging her, and said, "I suggest you do the same thing as your sister, Ms. Louise." She nodded her head once and started walking away, not bothering to tell him that she had a free period.

The teacher obviously didn't know her, yet he had recognised her to be Raen's sister. It didn't surprise her in the least; the two could practically be twins bar their hair, eyes, and height. She had long black hair and stormy grey eyes, whilst Raen had rich brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

She sighed looking around her; the corridors were all empty, as the students had already gone in their designated classes. She herself was just about to head into the library, when she saw a lone figure standing on the top of the stairs.

Normally, she would neither the least bit bothered, nor interested at all by a stranger. But looking at his dishevelled dirty-blond hair, and pale green eyes, something struck her as familiar about him.

He was walking towards her, getting closer by the second and he still didn't appear to have noticed her. When he was nearly in front of her, she stepped ahead as to be seen and instantly realised who he was.

He was the guy from the morning.

To say that he was surprised to see her would've been a complete and utter understatement. His eyes went wide with shock, seemingly darkening as his pupils dilated. Not wanting a repeat from earlier, she decided to say something before she either lost her guts or her chance.

"Hey, uh…I'm Acasia" she said hesitantly, not knowing why she was doing this. There was no need for her to do so, and no way in hell was she in the mood to act chummy with some random guy. And yet, something kept on compelling her to carry on.

He was still staring at her almost as if he didn't believe she was actually there, he even rubbed his eyes a couple of times. "Kristian" he finally managed to choke out, sticking out his hand to her as an afterthought. She frowned at that, but shook the offered hand nonetheless.

He looked even more surprised as he looked at their entwined hands, his pupils widening so much that you couldn't even see his irises save for a light green outline. He kept on staring at it as if expecting something to happen, not letting go of his hold. Finally, he dropped his hands limply at his sides as he realised nothing was going to happen, and stuck them in the front-pockets of his baggy jeans.

He slowly turned his head as he looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he once more tried to make something of her- what exactly, she didn't know. Then, almost hesitantly, he lowered his head once more, as if when he looked away from her she wouldn't be in front of him anymore. She thought she heard him mutter softly something about stupid wolves who think they're too clever for their own good, but then again maybe she just misheard.

"Come on" she began tentatively, trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. "I'll show you to class. You seemed kind of lost to me." She looked at his timetable once and started walking towards his classroom, which just so happened to be in the opposite direction from that he was headed.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she once again wondered why exactly she was doing this. Acasia never did things like this; Raen was the type who got spontaneous urges to help out the unaided.

Perhaps it was because he looked so familiar- she wanted to know exactly where from. He had this strange aura about him, and she couldn't help but feel curious.

Or maybe the real reason was that she wanted a distraction, so she wouldn't have to think about what her mind was so intently telling her to focus on.

She wouldn't- no, she couldn't let herself wonder exactly what it was she was so afraid to think about.

* * *

It was fast approaching the given hour, and the crowd were gradually growing restless. They couldn't wait for the ceremony, and yet they would have to contain their excitement for a while longer. They weren't allowed to question the appointed time.

They weren't really here yet, and they wouldn't be- not until the last drop of blood was tainted with her magic. Unless of course you were counting their bodily forms, their souls belonged to her as they were bound to her by her magic.

Just as the next two's would be.

The next, were the chosen two. They had no choice in the matter, and to refuge would mean eternal life as dead. So they didn't breathe a word, nor did they feel any thoughts.

They simply waited, silently.

The large hall itself spun circles in silent protest, each wall reflecting the morbid anticipation of what was to come. Its entire inner shell was littered by hundreds of candles, and yet they created no light. They simply existed, just like everything else, in only them self and not affecting anything else. They were pinpricks of light, frozen forever as unblinking eyes in a transparent torture.

For they weren't real, only imaginary- just like everything else.

The only part of the hall which was truly laminated was the alter. It glowed with her magic- a fire so intensely green, it would be imprinted for eternity on the inside of anyone's eyelids who just so much as glanced at it. It spread out just enough to envelop her, and the two that knelt before her, awaiting their fate.

They looked to be about the same age, and at the same time both looked somewhat ageless. They could almost be a mirror image of each other, kneeling on the bare ground side-by-side with their heads bowed. They both were naked from the waist up, revealing the intricate lines, which intertwined together from their wrist, all the way to their shoulder blades.

The marking was still gleaming a deeply dark-green, showing it to be freshly done, and a sign to prove that they had both seen, and accepted their destinies. It would slowly darken as time passed, but it would never fade- her magic now run deep in their blood, and nothing could ever take it away, bar the ultimate.

"It is time."

The sentence rang out clearly in the hall, its echo being carried out far beyond the boundaries created by mere walls. The chosen two looked up, their faces emotionless masks, and offered both their wrists out in acknowledges submission, knowing it wasn't necessary.

"Understand this."

Once more, her voice echoed melodically through the empty space.

"The final price will be paid…"

With that, every vein in their upper body from face down, visibly relaxed, blood seeping through their skin.

"In blood." The voice declared.

Far off in the distance, a single haunting scream rang out chilling all the souls who heard it.

* * *

Acasia woke up from a scream, the shrill sound still ringing clearly in her ear. It took her some time to realise that it was her own. It took her even longer to realise that both her mother and her sister were standing at the door asking her what happened.

It was a good question.

She was panting frantically, finding it hard to breathe regularly. She felt as though a heavy weight was being pressed on to her chest, cutting off the circulation in her lungs. She was also finding it extremely difficult to see clearly- there appeared to be a green tint on everything she laid her eyed upon and no amount of blinking or rubbing her eyes seemed to make it go away.

It was almost as if the colour was transfixed in her memory from the vision in her dream.

"Acasia, enough of this. I am sick, and I am tired of you dramatising everything for attention." Acasia blinked up at her mum, how could she think that of her? It was hardly her fault that she got traumatised regularly with nightmares.

Did her mum honestly think that she liked waking up hyperventilating after surreal dreams she could make nothing out of? Did she really think Acasia enjoyed being tormented by her own subconscious mind making her see things she'd much rather not?

Of course, she said none of that, she just stayed quiet and let her mum think whatever the hell she wanted to. If she wanted to assume the worst of her own daughter without even giving her a chance, Acasia wasn't going to stop her- she hardly cared what her mother thought of her anymore.

The feeling was mutual for both parties.

"Fine. You know what; I really can't deal with this right now. I have got an important meeting tomorrow, and I can't afford to mess it up." That would've hurt a lot in the past, but Acasia had learned as a little child that she could never attain a place in her mother's priority list.

Her mum was still looking down at her pointedly, as if she wanted an apology from Acasia for wasting her time. Oh, the notion was too funny; it was so bloody hilarious that she wanted to laugh out loud.

"I honestly can't believe this. Where did I go wrong with you? Why can you not just behave normally?" Her mother turned and walked back to her own room, Acasia could hear the soft click of the door being shut.

That was the solution to all her problem- just walking away. She could never understand Acasia, and walking away meant that she wouldn't have to deal with her until the next time. Which inevitably would eventually come.

Acasia hadn't realised Raen was sitting next to her until she felt Raen's hand go around her tightly. She was murmuring softly that everything would be all right, but they both knew there was no chance for that.

Raen was offering her false hope, but she didn't mind, she was well used to it by now. She nudged Raen towards the door, softly whispering in her ear "I'm fine, go to bed."

Raen nodded and walked out of the room, calling behind her in a voice barely audible "You too, and try to get some sleep."

Acasia made sure Raen was in her room, before she got up from her bed and walked to the opposite side of her room where all her canvases were placed.

She stood in front of a blank canvas.

"I'll get plenty of sleep when I'm dead." Acasia quoted quietly, gathering all her painting materials.

She opened her curtains just enough to let in the glorious spill of light the moon provided- it was a truly beautiful sight. The night sky littered with millions of tiny stars.

That was enough to get her started.

The natural scene before her now, blended in with the image pressed into her memory from her dream until she could no longer differentiate between the two.

She smiled as she picked up her paintbrush

It looked as though she was going to end up with a whole selection of morbid paintings from the haunting dreams she was destined to have forever.

She just didn't realise how long a time forever was for.

* * *

**A/n**: ok, i used the 'final price will be paid in blood' thing from the L.J. Smith prophecies, but i wont be using the rest of the prophecy.also, im not trying to make it seem as though i came up with it so no one get offended.  
Im sorry i took so long for the next update, very tied down with my exams, and my internet wasnt working, and computers in general hate be with a fiery passion. thanks so much for all the riviews- i love you guys. please dont hesitate to give me any constructive critisism, yes sherie even you. and tell me what you think of the characters, etc..(yes, that includes you too, alan. lol.)

**Mary Lou** - im glad you like my work- dont knowif you've read it all, but if you have, give me a shout. dont be jealous, your stuff is excellent- cant wait for more of your poems. but i guess were all tied up too tight with our exams.

**Iceheart161**- i hope this chapter clears things up a bit, or rather complicates things more- either way, im glad you like it. hope you like this too.

**Twichy wichy**- here the chapter with you. have you guessed who you are yet? if not, ill tell you tommorrow in school. if you have, then well done you have managed to develop that teenie bit of the brain which stores our intelligence. did that make sense to you, i swear it made sense in my head. i hope the commas in this chapter drive you completely insane, more so than you are already. i promise there werent THAT much green squigglys- im innocent. so, do you like it, huh? do you? haha! im ahead than you, sucker! ps- can i be your betta reader?

**untilhellfreezesover**- hehe, heres the next update. i know i took even longer than last time, but i swear it wasnt my fault. curse exams, coursework, and all things to do with study in general. im glad the switchingp.o.v thing made it easier for you to understand- i guess different people have different prefferences. im hoping you'll like this chapter as much as the rest- tell me what you think!

**incarnated soul**- thank you so much for being my betta reader- i love you. and i am so glad we share the same brain because if it wasnt for you then acasia wouldve been completely out of character in the original last scene. i owe you so much. i'll betta read yours, but im hopelessbecause i practically worship your story. cant wait your next chapters, dude! Theo! 


End file.
